This invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to exercise bicycles. Some invalids and handicapped persons find it difficult to mount and dismount exercise bicycles. When the seat is in an elevated position for efficient use, the seat is far too high for many invalids or handicapped persons to conveniently mount.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,806,194 to Kolebaba for Elevating Chat for Handicapped People.
4,283,803 to Krumbeck for Process for Immersing in a Swimming Pool Disabled Persons Using a Wheelchair.
4,039,091 to Adamski et al. for Elevator Type Bus Boarder.
4,185,335 to Alvis for Movable Toilet Seat Assembly.
4,441,218 to Trybom for Position Adjusting Device for Sanitary and Plumbing Units Using Water Under Pressure.
4,448,437 to Montague for Foldable Bicycle.
4,524,988 to Netznik for Upright Bicycle for Handicapped.
4,550,908 to Dixon for Physical-Rehabilitation and Exercising Apparatus.
4,583,251 to Furst Karl et al. for Seat Bath Unit.
4,726,081 to Duffin et al. for Bath With a Vertically Movable Seat.
4,728,119 to Sigafoo for Travel Chair for the Elderly and Physically Handicapped.
4,949,954 to Hix for Jointed Bicycle-simulation Device for Isometric Exercise.
5,027,446 to Robertson for Toilet Seat Lift Device.
None of the above prior art shows an exercise bicycle with vertically adjustable power actuated and padded seat, backrest, padded arm rests, slide-in foot pedals with VELCRO-type material, VELCRO-type material seat belt and shoulder harness.